Eternity
by Amazing Lord Shamastus
Summary: "Before me there were no created things. Only Eternity, and I endure eternal. Now, in the weeping hearts of all. A great division takes toll. Remember tonight, Issei, for it's the night you delved into the deep waters of knowledge, so deep you no longer had the breath to double back. Your choice now, is to swim further, into the great unknown… and hope for a way out." OPIssei Yokai
1. The Eternity Star (Final product)

**Xerozzuro, Darth56 and GUIDix.**

 **Let's say I had an Idea.**

* * *

 **Eternity**

 **Chapter 1: The Eternity Star**

His name was Issei Hyoudou, a boy who, on the outside, was completely normal. In fact, everything about him was normal, he was nothing special. His spiky brown hair, pointy cat ears, tail, and chestnut-brown eyes gave him a slightly bored persona.

Issei Hyoudou was a completely normal citizen of planet Nararaka, a planet located in the Chorren star formation, or the 'Milky way' as it is known in other planets.

The planet itself is beautiful, a tropical paradise. Rainforest, beaches, and colorful wildlife are some of the many joys of this masterful planet, all found on one outstretched continent that remains unbroken. Wildlife and Human-like races fill the continent with life, the same life that fills the oceans surrounding the continent.

Issei Hyoudou looked like a typical human child, but on this planet, he was a Chulelon, the cat-like race that inhabited all this planet's land and waters.

To the Chulelons, sex played an extremely vital role in their society, and is used as a form of social ranking. Highly successful individuals often have many spouses, while ordinary citizens are only permitted to have one.

The Chulelon social rankings are odd though, behind those sexual rankings, are rankings that show power. There are those who are born with the ability to use magic by gathering from the eternity star, then there are those who can't use any magic whatsoever.

Then there are those who are born with the energy of the Eternity star inside of them. So far, only one person in all Chulelon history has had such power.

Until now.

Issei Hyoudou looked up at the Eternity star, or sun, that hung above him. shining energy down onto the planet he called his home. He always felt a tingle of power while basking in the sun's rays, it was soothing for him. He had just been let out of his high school for completing all his lessons and classes, he vaguely remembered reading about magic from the sun and what amazing things it could do, or what horrors it could bring.

He remembered reading about how a child was born with the power of the Eternity star inside of him, and under such beautiful power, fell into corruption and was destroyed by it.

Or at least, that's what he had read.

Issei looked away from the star and began to walk away, it was almost time for Issei to face his destiny. The destiny that every student meets once they graduated out of school.

The Colosseum. A fight between all the new graduates to see who was the strongest. And the reward for winning? That's right, a lot of women.

Issei looked down at his right hand, purple energy arched between his fingers like lightning. As far as he knew, based on analyzing others, he was the only one that had this strange energy. There was nothing like it, or even close to it, in any of the books he had read at his school.

Issei began to walk through the lively streets towards the Colosseum that was his destiny, conversations halted, and eyes followed him. Men with multiple spouses fell silent as Issei walked past them, a wickedly dark aura falling out and around him.

"It's him. The boy born with light inside him." A man in the crowd whispered.

"By _Ophis_ herself, it's him! The prophesied child!" Another man yelled out

Issei continued to walk through the streets, ignoring the crowd's yells at him. He couldn't quite understand why, but anger began to rise in his chest, a burning fire that grew as he walked and heard the chants. He moved through the streets until he could see the place of his destination, screams and roars of chants and cheers came from the Colosseum. It wasn't difficult to know what the screams were for: the fall of another student.

And he was next to battle.

He wasn't worried about being late at all, the Chulelon's were excellent strategists, and he knew that as soon as he walked through the tunnel leading to the field, his match would have started.

"And the next match of today will be Issei Hyoudou, son of two brave warriors who will be missed, and Melbourne Dzeko." The announcer called out, as soon as the two walked onto the field.

Issei looked across the field at his opponent, a silver haired boy dressed in a suit. Issei snickered, this boy dressed like an idiot, it was a fight, sometimes even to the death, not a business meeting. But how he dressed was no reason for Issei to underestimate him.

Not like underestimating would be an issue for out protagonist.

"Kick his ass son!" a random man in the crowd yelled out.

Issei's averted his eyes up to the man who yelled, his eyes pierced through the man and forced him to sit. He wondered if his father would have said the same things for him. He moved his gaze again, thinking of how useless it was to have such thoughts.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled in excitement, the crowd roaring their approval. The crowd made it hard to hear, but the noise was loud.

A crack of air erupted from across the arena, followed by a burst of wind. Issei looked towards the noise, the boy who was once across from him was no longer there. He blocked out the sound of the crowd and listened intently to his surroundings. His sharp ears twitched as he heard a sharp sound to his right, he raised his right hand instantly and blocked a hard punch to the head.

Wind exploded around the two, dust flew up into the air, and then Issei saw a shimmer of light coating the inside of the arena. A distortion of his field of vision, and he was sure it was a barrier to stop the on-lookers from getting injured or killed.

The crowd fell silent for a moment, and time slowed for Issei in that moment. Issei spun around, raised his right foot, and delivered a fatal kick to the head. Air exploded behind Issei and sent the boy spiraling away to the other side of the arena, causing him to collide with the magic barrier, a loud explosion shaking the whole arena rung out at his collision.

The boy Issei was fighting was too obvious, Issei knew what his intentions were; he wanted Issei to use his magic, then it would be easy to form a course of action against him.

"If you want to keep charging at me to land a hit on me, you are wasting your time and energy. Unless, of course, you _want_ me to pummel you into the dirt." Issei called out, the crowd fell silent at the extreme menace and hatred in his voice.

Issei knew he was, by far, the most experienced one in the arena when it came to magic. Hell, maybe even in the entirety of the planet. He read all nine of the forbidden Black Books, and for it he had tremendous insight and knowledge on magic. But the down side was the chance of the corruption he had read about.

"You think you are _so_ good, don't you?" The boy said, standing. "I am going to make you regret fighting me."

"Regret fighting you? Why? Wasn't this battle a random assigned battle? Oh well." Issei responded, he was going to end this. He was bored, so magic would be the quickest way to end this battle.

' _Yes, you will be my champion! Rend the flesh of my foes! A champion to wade through the entrails of my foes!'_

Issei's eyes went sharp, a purple liquid gushed into them, moving like boiling clouds. Issei was calm when he first walked onto the battleground, but now, an ethereal calm unlike anything he had ever felt washed over him and gave him insight on a course of action.

' _This world has forgotten me, but deep in the black Pitts in their brains, I am still there. Make them remember, but when they remember, this world shall cease to be.'_

Issei couldn't understand the voices he had started hearing since he read the books. The books on their own were hard to read, written in an old language. His species current language was a mix of shapes, such as triangles and circles, and lines.

Issei raised both his hands at the boy, magic power erupted out of Issei and the crowd gasped and fell silent. Issei's surroundings fell dark, and he fell into that darkness.

' _Well, well. Look at you. Only sixteen and you've experienced both shades of madness. Wonderful. You seem fulfilled at your choices. Full of fill. Bursting at the seams. Seamless. Now to the meat of your endeavor, Issei. The crux of the situation. The reason for you existing, and the likely cause of your death.'_

"What do you mean?" Issei called out, surprisingly calm.

' _It's time, time for you to destroy. You will be accomplishing what the last you couldn't. You'll be altering the course of events, breaking the cycle, if you will. A fly in the ointment. A new cause for a different effect. We're going to change things. No… things are going to be different this time. You'll be my champion. You'll grow strong. You'll grow to be me. Or you'll die trying. I love that about you.'_

"Oh, I get it. I went insane from reading those books."

' _Not quite. I am the life within those books, I am the gardener of men, the seeker of secrets and guardian of knowledge. I am everywhere, and I am nowhere. You know me, I am the blemish on your subconscious, I'm your best friend. Or am I?'_

"So, you are an existence that knows all?"

' _Observant, aren't you? Yes, I can see everything, I exist at all planes in time at the same time. But I talk to you because your future is black, and that intrigues me. Why is that? Well, it's best you not ask.'_

"So, if you know everything, what are those multiple colored clouds in the night sky? I have always felt something strange from them when they come and splatter-paint the night sky."

' _Oh? Seen them, have you? Of course, you have, I was only joking. Those clouds have always been here, but they are not OF here. It's called the Dimensional Gap. A rip in all of space and time that connects every dimension, in every time period. You'll see that sometimes stars get drawn into it like flies to honey. Or rotting flesh. Ever wonder why flies like both? It's best you don't ask. Now go. Fulfill your prophecy.'_

The darkness around Issei began to clear out, and he was standing in the Colosseum again. The cluster of rainbow colored clouds swirled and spiraled above like ink. Issei could feel something deep within the clouds watching him, waiting for him. Across the arena the boy now stood and began to back away from Issei as the pressure began to rise.

' _The hardest part… is letting go.'_

Issei crossed his arms as far as he could, his face void of any emotions. His fingers began to strain as if he was summoning something, and as they did, purple lightning arched off him and between his fingers.

' _Let go.'_

Issei pulled his arms away from the crossed position and held them out as if he was trying to say 'Behold, my power.' Purple energy arched out of the ground and spun around him as black shadows began to float off him, burning as they went. Purple energy sparked out of his blackened aura and shot towards the boy, reducing him to a spasming mess. The boy's body fell to the floor, his muscles still wriggling in a horrid mess as smoke fizzed off his body, filling the arena with a repugnant stench of burnt flesh.

The crowd roared with joy, brutally shouting curses for the lack of blood and throwing praise at the electrocution. However, certain high-ranking officials in his society noticed the power from a time long lost, and Issei heard their chants more than anyone else.

"It's him!"

"The prophesied child!"

"The power of the Black Books dwells in him!"

"Go! Get him!"

In a second flat, dozens of cloaked figures jumped down from the crowd, wearing long coats with a feudal shirt that came second to their armor and pants that were tied at the ends by greaves. They each wore a worn-down straw Kasa and held dual Katanas.

A simple look at the men and Issei knew who they were, and it struck a string of fear in his heart. They were the warriors who had fallen from grace. They were not silent nor elegant, but they moved with the precision of a predatory cat that waste no movements. The warriors once fought for an honorable cause, but certain unspeakable circumstances have pushed them to abandon their people, only to return as things lower than even the poor class of Chulelon.

They were ruthless weapons. The elite warriors of the Culelon race. Drop one in a battlefield, and watch hundreds die.

Issei began to think as fast as his abilities permitted him to, and figured running was the best way to survive. Issei turned and looked at the way he came in, there was a single soldier. His Katanas extended at his side. If he could escape and head to the out-landing territories, he could escape the Fallen Grace Warriors. They wouldn't dare follow him into hostile lands.

Or so he hoped.

Issei began to sprint to the soldier, as he did so, the soldier positioned his swords in an x-position at his chest. Issei summoned his power to his hands and launched a single blast of energy at the warrior. However, Issei was greatly disappointed at his attack when the soldier threw his sword up and deflected Issei's power back at him.

Issei was moving closer and closer, and his time was slowly running out. As he approached time slowed around him, but the soldier's eyes were intently following him with no fluctuation. The warrior swung, a strike that would have easily chopped Issei in two if time hadn't slowed. Issei used his momentum to swing himself above the warrior, and midflight, Issei snapped his index finger and thumb together next to the soldier's ear.

An explosion of wind erupted from Issei's thumb snap and halted his pursuers in their tracks. Dust exploded up into the air and concealed his escape. The soldier who took the brunt of the blast from point-blank range was less fortunate, blood poured form the soldiers nose, mouth, ears and eyes. Issei, without thinking, took the dual Katanas from the man and used the dust to hide his escape for only a few split seconds.

As he ran from the arena, he took an immediate left-hand hook and began to head for the Land of The Great Mire, the territory of secretive assassins who always kept peace instead of raging war, if these soldiers intruded and attacked, it would be a very bloody war.

Issei sprinted as fast as he could, the swords at his side extended outward away from him. He didn't have to look back for him to determine that the soldiers were fresh on his trail. Only when he began to enter the countryside did the soldiers start to thin, but he knew better than to assume they halted their progressions.

He ran through trees and low foliage, briars smacking him and cutting his face as he went. The trees and plants began to change the further he went, and eventually he reached a straight drop-off. To his left was a water fall and below him was a stream with sand surrounding its skirts that curved out of his view and into a further away ravine. The water was far too shallow for him to fall to it safely.

Cracks and swings of blades forced his attention back behind him. A dozen men stood tall in front of him, and dozens more perched in the tree tops around him. Issei looked around, looking for something that could aid him in his escape, but everything he saw was too far for him to reach without being countered.

Issei extended his swords out like wings and jumped, facing his enemies as he fell, only for one to run and jump after him, swords angled down, read to spear him to the ground when they landed. Panic came to him as he realized how this was going to end, he was going to be killed by the warrior who had fallen from grace. And his body would break the warriors fall.

Only one would die in the fall.

Panic took over Issei, and without thinking, he raised both his swords to the warrior. Time seemed to slow around him, his arms began to glow, and the sun grew brighter, Issei closed his eyes and began to accept what was going to happen.

But now he knew they both would die.

* * *

In the distance, a bright golden light erupted form the dead of a forest and shot up the sky, piercing through the very heavens and leaving a tear in the sky. Clouds of every color began to pour out, only to be sucked back in with tremendous force. A gush of wind exploded out from the stream of pure energy and uprooted trees in the area, and bent others farther out into strange angles. The waves being produced from the ocean began to act strangely, now moving in reverse to their normal movements and spiraling like sea monsters further out. Rain began to fall in a strange angle from the sky and spiraled around the golden beam as if the whole planets gravitational pull had been altered from the tremendous power.

Beyond the reach of Chulelon range, far above the sky, the bright gold beam of energy hit one of Nararaka's seven moons, completely shattering it and leaving only a crescent remaining. In the void above, the moon exploded with extreme intensity, shooting asteroids and particles away like a supernova. The golden beam kept going though, striking another planet that one being destroyed completely, but the beam of energy showed no signs of stopping.

And suddenly, as soon as the energy had come, it had went. Pulling the wind it had pushed out back in and slinging trees that were already damaged across the land.

* * *

When Issei opened his eyes, the warrior was gone. Trees slung past him from above as visible winds slung across the land with unbridled intensity. Rain spiraled around him as well, and before he knew it, he landed in a stream of water that was moving so fast he couldn't swim fast enough to keep up. The stream took him further and further down its path and further into the horrible weather that had come from almost nowhere.

And he couldn't help but ask, what happened to the warrior?

Soon, Issei heard the gushing of water ahead as if moving strangely, and sure enough, within his vision, a whirlpool was in front of him, and its center was darker than any black he had seen before. His senses kicked into hyperdrive as he tried to kick and swim away with all his might, but his efforts proved useless, and his powers seemed to be neglected here for some reason. He noted duly to himself that the water here was thick, almost like a syrup but thinner.

Issei got pulled in further, and the whirlpool pulled him to the darkest depths he had ever reached before.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, his mind played tricks on him. He was floating in a chilling darkness. The hair in his nose began to stiffen, threating to break if disturbed. His movements were slowed, as if trapped in honey, and the only thing he saw was the twinkle of a million distant stars.

' _They will follow you. The Aramusha. They won't stop until they have your head.'_

Issei listened intently, unable to speak. His thought trailed off to what had happened while he was falling. He closed his eyes as his arms and weapons began to glow gold, and everything went black. But why was rain falling in a spiral around him, and why were trees flying around above him? Something was wrong, horribly wrong. It wasn't right to lose time from the mind like that.

Issei's body began to glow the same bright gold as before, and only then did it become apparent that he was moving. He was moving _very_ fast. Gold flakes burning like fire swirled off him and went dark in the space around him, trailing behind him.

Issei's eyes changed to a bright gold with a black-hole for a center, a gold as bright as the sun that was once at his back. A swiveled marking formed on his right hand, glowing a multitude of assorted colors before it stopped and absorbed into his hand. As the symbol faded into his hand, he felt his power spike and began to increase as time went.

Now, he moved as a giant ball of golden fire through the void, heading straight for a planet that looked almost exactly like his own, except cut oddly and suffered by some form of trauma.

As he began to enter the atmosphere of the planet, he saw many forms of buildings, some looked similar to the buildings he had on his planet.

In the distance, there was a giant animal looking at him intently as he flew across the sky, almost looking ethereal and transparent with nine tails swaying behind it.

Issei felt his eyes began to grow heavy, but he fought his sleep for long enough to fly over the rest of the land in his sight. Once he was over the ocean he began to increase in speed and his vision began to go black as he saw the next large stretch of land coming into view impossibly out. However, he began to fly higher and higher, heading back out into the void. This time, the gold flakes left a large trail of assorted colored clouds behind him.

' _My home. Earth. Surely, you've heard of it? The legends, the curses. Foolishness about it being hidden behind a mist of blood-red clouds. A bright shining monument to your world. An exact replica. The planet was supposed to symbolize a road to a brighter future, not just for the world… but for all who came to its forests. A chance for all life in the universe to begin again.'_

The sun began to rise and warm him, the planet below him now was now of no concern to him. Now, his attention was on the sun that he was heading straight towards with no signs of missing it.

' _The only issue was, it never lived to its promises. Greed and war froze it in a state of permeance, like a flashbulb going off. Aliens like you were forgotten, and that worked in reverse. Getting to earth isn't the hard part though, the hard part is letting go of everything you previously were.'_

Issei couldn't control the heat from the sun, the impossible cold making matters worse for him. He closed his eyes and let the current take him.

* * *

"Now, now, we can't just let someone as interesting as you die. No, no! You entered this domain and completely shook up both the supernatural world, as well as the mortal realm! I think you and I were destined to meet. I'll be honest, I need your help. I've been forming a party to kill a certain intruder in my home, but none of them could hold a candle to your power."

Issei opened his eyes suddenly and lunged up reaching for his weapons, only to realize they were gone.

Kneeling in front of him was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes wearing a very… questionable attire.

"Hmm. Where are you from, and why did you fall from the sky?" the girl asked.

"I fell in a hole while running." Issei answered simply.

"Yeah, okay. Makes sense. Better question, how did you survive?"

"I wanted to see the scenery, you know, I heard the women were beautiful here." Issei said, jokingly.

"Where are you from?" the girl asked once more.

"Uhh, Nararaka?" Issei replied.

"Where are you from?" the girl repeated.

"Nararaka." Issei repeated, beginning to get annoyed.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk about it." the girl said once again. "Whatever."

Issei contemplated jumping into the sun himself at that point. But, looking around he saw that the area he was at was filled by the assorted clouds. This place was also a void, and things began to form in his head questions and some interesting inquiries.

"What if I told you, you could start over. On a new planet of course." the girl said, pulling Issei from his thoughts. "The planet you just flew through."

"Then take me. What's left for me anywhere else?" Issei asked rhetorically.

"What happened to your planet?"

"What planet?" Issei mocked.

"Okay."

"What's you name?" Issei asked.

"That's for a different time." she replied. "Speaking of time, I will drop you a thousand years in the past."

"What?!"

Without warning, the girl lunged at Issei, tackling and pinning him down. She leaned in close to him and planted her lips onto his.

It was odd, something she thought she would have never done. Simply because there was no need for such things, it was odd for her. She only hoped that her plan would work and completely remove her from his memories.

She released after what felt like a good minute and looked down at him. He was asleep, and to her relief, that meant her plan had worked.

" **You. Sending us back a thousand years would cause issues. Have you ever wondered why there wasn't a Red Dragon Emperor this time around? Sending us back would mean there would be two in each timeline."**

The girl grabbed Issei's body and stomped on the cloud at her feet. The clouds opened and below them, was an outstretch of land forged by a multitude of islands.

"Ddraig? Well, well, well. Your most powerful host yet. Well, guess I can't send you back now! Well, regardless, goodbye!" the girl said, dropping Issei to the islands below.

* * *

Inside a room in an abandoned schools house, a group of four sat on couches around a table, two were hard into a game of chess. The two involved in the chess game was a red-haired girl with light blue eyes, and a black-haired girl with violet eyes. The other two were a white-haired girl who is intently eating away at a tray of assorted candies, and a boy who was sitting in silence.

"Ara, I lost again…" The raven-haired girl, "You're as good as you usually are, Rias."

"Well, Akeno, you always make these games interesting." The red-haired girl, named Rias, replied. "Humph, tonight has been boring."

She was right, it was one in the morning and so far, no member in their group had received a single request, nothing had been brought to their attention, tonight was simply, and utterly, boring!

The TV that they had bought only recently, mainly for the use of the white-haired girl who was stuffing her face full of chocolates, flicked to a news channel after giving an abrupt and extremely annoying emergency dial tone.

' _Mysterious object flew over Kyoto, Japan roughly and hour ago. Hundreds of streaming services tired to capture the phenomenon but failed as the appearance of the object was so extremely fast and unpredictable. However, several civilian sources have managed to record videos of the object.'_

The female news reporter flashed off the screen as a video of the strange object began to play in questionably good audio and visuals.

' _Fifty-eight minutes ago, an object flew across the sky, too small to be a space rock and shining as bright as the sun itself, says reporters. Apparently, the object was bright enough to light the entire surrounding areas and even make the moon seem to shine brighter. The distance of the object form the surface of Earth is currently unknown, but we can say it was fairly close.'_

"Well. Maybe that would explain the sudden flux of energy from the north?" Akeno mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

' _The object was last seen flying over Kyoto and over the Pacific Ocean. We currently have confirmed reports, I repeat: confirmed reports of two landings in the Nevada Desert in America. We also have confirmed images that the two objects were from the object and were the only things that the object dropped before whizzing back into space, heading towards the sun, as reports claimed._

"Aww, why did we miss all the fun?" Akeno said, as soon as she finished a loud crack of sound exploded from outside. The sound of trees bending and breaking filled the midnight silence.

"What was that?" Akeno asked aloud, shocked by the sudden blast.

"Something feels wrong, something familiar and powerful." Koneko added. Her eyes widened slightly, it reminded her of _herself._

"Now that I think about it, the power is the same as the power that came from the north. Ohhh, it so strong!" Akeno exclaimed, a heavy blush forcing its way onto her lips as she grinned.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Kiba said, agreeing with Akeno.

"Well, tonight just got interesting." Rias said, standing and heading to a set of double-doors at one end of the room.

She turned back to the group,

"Let's go."

* * *

Issei laid in a crater that he could only assume was formed by himself. Surrounding the crater was darkness, pitch black, vision obscuring. But for him, there were other ways to see.

He closed his eyes and listened, laying still with one deep breath. Air shifted around him unnaturally, magic fluxes filled the darkness and when he narrowed it down and made his analysis acute, he was sure there were only four people in the darkness.

He opened his sharp, bright eyes and peered deep into the surrounding darkness. Wherever he was, which was unknown to him, everything around him was different. Magic pulsed through the earth below in thick wires, and he felt the magic in himself rejecting it. His tail and ears were gone, something he should have noticed when he first woke up. But that shouldn't affect him much in battle, after all, he still had another set of ears.

He lost his thought about the darkness. Why did he have two sets of ears? He remembered that each set had a specific use, but he couldn't remember them. He averted his gaze to the starry sky above, planets and solar systems blazed with life and shed light onto the ground below. The moon was beautiful, full and low.

And in that moment, he knew for sure he wasn't dreaming, he _was_ on another planet. But why couldn't he remember how he got here? He remembered falling in the whirlpool and traveling through space, but his vision halted after his rise to the sun.

In the epitome of his silence he began to hear more, and more, four individual heartbeats. Soft, but loud, low but apparent, nonetheless. One heartbeat in the crowd beat faster than the others as if worried, but each were unique.

Three females and one male. The first thing to cross Issei's mind was the male, he was clearly strong to have three spouses. He was his target, but then came a question.

Would the females attack him?

"As you were born into this world, something else was born. You began your life and it begins a journey towards you; moving slowly and never stopping. Wherever you go, whatever path you take, it always follows. Never faster, never slower. Always coming. You will run, it will walk. You will rest, it will not." Issei said, standing and trying to take a step forward and falling instantly.

His right leg was broken at the ankle. As he fell, he could feel the meat inside his ankle grind against the bone and he grit his teeth in pain.

"Who are you?" A male voice called out from the shadows. The voice was soft, almost feminine to an extent.

"My name is Issei." He responded

"What do you want?" A female voice called out, more demanding. That peaked Issei's curiosity, it was a change, something he was not accustomed to hearing on his planet.

He thought long and hard about his answer. It was strange for him to answer such things, it typically was never a matter of what _he_ wanted, but what his _superiors_ wanted _of_ him. He searched his brain and psyche for an answer that would be profound enough to demand attention whilst achieve what he truly, deeply wanted.

"A drink. And perhaps some food?" He said, after a pause that took far longer than it should have been. Of course, he couldn't see them, but it didn't take a genius for someone to tell their expressions changed from battle ready, to utter disbelief.

"W-what?!" The group of four exclaimed all together.

"Yeah. Oh, and could you also help me? It appears my fragile little leg bone has broken."

 **Chapter 1: The Eternity Star**

The group of four sat on a couch across from Issei, watching as he drank water from a silver cup and ate food from a silver plate. The whole occurrence to them was strange, a boy, who seemingly fell from the sky, wreaks of hidden pain and sorrow, and bore a smile and facial expression of love and trust. He didn't seem strong magically at all, but something about his personality proved that rue to be false.

Just as soon as Issei sat his silverware down gently onto his plate, he was almost instantly bombarded by questions.

"Who are you really?" The red-haired girl asked. Issei stared at her quizzically, not questioning her question, that would be insane! But questioning if he should be honest.

New world, new rules, new limits, blah blah blah.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou." He replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"Okay, can I ask you a few questions?" The girl asked again.

"I thought you were already asking me questions." Issei said, looking at her with piercing eyes

"Well- You're right. Was that you that flew across the night sky as a ball of golden fire?" The red-haired girl asked.

"Yes."

The eyes of everyone went wide, and Issei mimicked the notion in mockery.

"Why did you fall from the sky?"

"Well? I was running away from a group of people trying to kill me and jumped off the side of a cliff with a waterfall falling from it. When I landed I was carried away to a black-hole of sorts. Then I was falling. But, I can't remember what happened during my fall, my vision just came back to me suddenly."

"Well, that's certainly strange-"

"Oh! And, I was saved by a girl in black stripper clothes wearing tape stripes to cover her nipples! She saved me from heading head first into the sun. After, she told me she would let me live another life on this world, before knocking me out and dropping me through the rainbow-colored clouds." Issei said childishly, trying to seem friendly, even though it is not anywhere close to how he would normally speak.

"You fell from the Dimensional Gap? Do you know anything about us?" The red-haired girl asked, continuing.

"No, but from slight observation and analysis, applied with the rules to which I am accustomed to, the male is the strongest of the group as indicated by his number of spouses." Issei said, pointing between the male and everyone else.

The blonde boy coughed and stifled a laugh in his fist, then flexed his muscles and nodded jokingly.

"Well, Issei, you are wrong there. I am the strongest in the peerage, I am the King." The red-haired girl asked.

"Females can be kings, noted." Issei said.

The red-head deadpanned, how different was this boy?

"Well, that's not entirely correct. Only in the world of devils is it possible." The red-haired girl added.

"Devils? Hmm, it sounds familiar. Analysis; do you plan to take me to hell?" Issei asked, looking at the girl.

"Wha—? No, I did not have the intentions to." She replied, the group beside her all listened and watched quizzically, unsure how to react.

"I think I should ask some questions now, some of them have been answered, but some remain. What are your names?" Issei asked.

"I'm Rias." The red-haired girl responded.

"I'm Akeno." The black-haired girl responded.

"I'm Koneko." The white-haired girl said. Issei narrowed his eyes slightly, something odd came to his attention, he could quite determine what it was though.

"I'm Kiba." The blonde boy said.

"Okay, where am I?" Issei asked

"You are in Kuoh, Japan." Rias replied

"Japan? Hmm…" Issei questioned. "Alright, and what do I do about my broken leg?"

"Well, if you became a Devil, we could heal it through sleep." Rias explained.

"A Devil? What does that imply?"

"Well, your power would be increased exponentially. You would gain the ability to fly, and you would naturally be more resilient and resistant to almost everything." Rias explained.

"Sounds good. What's the flip side?" Issei asked.

"Well, you would have to serve under me. But, I promise you would be treated equally here, I treat my peerage like family here." Rias assured him, gaining the nods of everyone in the room.

"Hmm, join with a group of people I have never met on a planet that isn't my own. Sounds… I accept" Issei agreed,

"Okay then, let me welcome you as my new pawn." Rias said, summoning red pieces that looked like game board pieces.

"A pawn? I will be a pawn?" Issei asked

"Yes, but it's not all that bad-"

"Are pawns powerful?" Issei interrupted. Rias looked at him shocked, he really knew nothing, maybe he _wasn't_ from this world.

"They can be the most powerful, yes." Rias said, holding a single piece to his chest. Much to her surprise, nothing happened. In a fit of shock, she held all eight she had up to his chest.

Everyone in the room looked at the red pieces, all of them equally shocked when the pieces began to tremble and change in a tantrum of red light. They all watched as each pawn piece mutated one by one and went into him.

Each of them looked at Issei, each of them thinking the same thing: just what exactly was Issei?

"I don't feel any different." Issei said once the red glow cleared.

"You won't feel any different, but you will see a difference. You're a Devil now, like all of us." Rias said, everyone stood, and for some reason, Issei did too. Wings sprouted from each of their backs. Issei turned and looked back.

"Hmm, I imagined that wings would be a little higher up." Issei said, looking at everyone's wings.

"Well, anything you want to say now that you're a devil?" Rias questioned

"When can I test my strength against new opponents?" Issei asked, looking at Rias.

"Well, we have a rating game coming up within a week. I know, that's not a lot of time for training, but that's the best we can mana—" Rias started, but never finished as a ring of fire with a bird in it formed on the floor to his right.

The flames in the circle grew larger and larger, and when they dispersed, a group of sixteen stood. One male in front of a group of females. Issei looked at him in idle curiosity, a man with fifteen spouses was more than formidable.

"You must be very strong to have so many women following you." Issei said, looking at the man, who began to move to the backing up group of his new-found friends.

"Huh, that's right. Now shut up before I squash you like a bug." The blond-haired man said.

Something inside brought him back to the arena, his real personality almost pushed to the surface. He looked away to restrain himself from attacking the man.

"Ah, Rias, my love. I look forward to our game, and I look forward to having you as my own." The blonde-haired boy said.

"There is no way that's ever going to happen, Riser!" Rias said, avoiding his glare.

The blonde came forward and began to grab at Rias, and as soon as he did Koneko, Kiba and Akeno jumped in his way.

"Tch. And what are you doing boy?" Riser asked, turning to face Issei.

"Oh? Me? I'm not interested." Issei said simply,

"Well, you are the smart one." Riser said, turning away from him.

Issei stood and limped his way over to the fifteen girls that came with Riser, looking at each one as if studying. None of them said anything to him, his eyes changed to the bright gold with a black center. None of the girls dared talk to him as the power weeping from his eyes were on a level that was surreal to them.

Issei stopped and stared a single girl down. This girl was beautiful and had long, blonde hair that was tied into twin-tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shape fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which really gave her a bird-like appearance.

Issei looked at her, then turned and looked at Riser.

"Stop staring at me, pervert." The blonde girl said.

"I'm the pervert? Your brother is your master." Issei said, looking at the girl with bleak eyes filled with burning rage. A hand grabbed Issei's shoulder and he was sent flying across the room. Koneko caught him in mid-flight.

The swiveled black mark formed on Issei's right hand and the power spiked in the room, the smile on Risers face faded as Issei looked at him. Issei raised his right hand, a small red orb throwing black energy off it formed in his palm. However, he lowered his hand and cleared his emotions.

Issei stared at Riser with the intensity of fate itself, a warrior versus a bird.

"Aww, that wasn't nice." Issei said. His body began to glow slightly, small golden flakes beginning to burn coldly off him.

The swiveled black mark formed on Issei's right hand and the power spiked in the room, the smile on Risers face faded as Issei looked at him. Issei raised his right hand, a small red orb throwing black energy off it formed in his palm.

"Gah! This isn't over Rias, my love. You will be mine." Riser said, leaving the room in a flash of gold flames.

Issei turned and looked at Koneko, who stared into his eyes.

"You're like me." Koneko said, looking at Issei. She saw, hidden in his eyes, regret and sorrow, misery and loss beyond anything she had ever seen.

"I assure you, I'm not." Issei said staring back at her as the symbol on his hand vanished.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1: The Eternity Star**

 **Let's say I had an Idea and redid it for the sake of the story. I will not sit here and cry about how bad I did by apologizing and saying I will make it better and never do it.**

 **So here you go. Enjoy.**

 **And review please. Or don't.**

 **Dedicated to** **Xerozzuro, Darth56 and GUIDix.**


	2. 2: They'll Follow You

**Eternity**

 **Chapter 2: They'll Follow You**

 _Where?_ Issei thought, laying prone in the bed he was oh-so-generously placed on. _Where are the swords I had?_

While no, he didn't need them, he felt a certain connection to the only possible object from his world on this new planet. So, it held some value. He had been laying here for almost a full day now, counting the seconds and hours begrudgingly. Apparently, his new found 'friends' had to attend school for longer than he did. Yet, he was appalled to discover how little they actually learned.

Where were the classes to discuss war strategies and how-to-basic deceit enemies into believing they are your ally? Then again, that last part didn't surprise him as much. It always appeared his race was the only race strengthened by the blood of deceit.

From outside his surrounding cell—as he preferred to call it because it only had one window—he could hear laughter and chatting. His ears twitched slightly, and he closed his eyes. He began to make out shapes, figures like himself, all dressed in nearly the same outfit. The girls in skirts, and the boys in pants being the difference in attire. He couldn't determine the color, but he could determine shape. And that was far more than enough.

The conversations they held were of petty matters: gossip and sex mentioned a good bit. There were also a few conversations of a trio of perverts 'going at it again.' But, most of the conversations were gossip about the new student, speculating how he might look or act.

 _I want to move._ Issei thought, his broken leg still preventing any rapid or prolonged movement. Rias had told him she could help, but she had to sleep with him nude, and while he didn't disagree, she said it would have to wait because she had to attend school.

The TV that was still playing at his leisure caught his attention with a simple phrase that would have gotten anyone's attention.

" _The strange object flying in and out of Earth's orbit dropped two objects. Both objects have been recovered and info has been released. The objects recovered have left researchers perhaps more than stunned to say the least. The two objects were swords, bearing resemblance to ancient Japanese and some ancient Knight weaponry."_

Issei's eyes widened at the realization of the trouble this meant for him.

" _What absolutely amazes scientists is the strange metal the swords have been crafted from. Extensive studies have shown that the metal is completely stable despite any tests, indicating that the said element is several rows above the elements we have already discovered. X-rays have shown that the structural integrity of the sword is made of billions of intricate pathways, and as of the current moment, it is undetermined if the structures integrity is for aesthetics or if they serve some purpose."_

 _They serve a purpose._ Issei thought, shaking his head. He needed help, on a foreign planet having no clue what to do, he was lucky for having been found by the small group of 'Devils,' as they called themselves. Now, there were more pressing matters at hand for him.

These damn humans were about to have a bigger problem on their hands if they kept meddling in matters they shouldn't.

 _I need them back, now. If they find out what those swords can do…_ Issei continued and began to picture what would happen with distaste. Inside those swords, since they were created by his people, was an intricately designed well of power, constantly festering and only able to be released by the strongest people. If access was attempted to be gained by force, his location would be revealed, and from there it would take minutes before he was located and 'marked.'

The swords from the Aramusha—the two he had—were designed by his precursors, and despite their age, they had the technology to surpass even the Chulelon's current Empire.

Quite the feat for his ancestors.

" _We want to know what you think, is this simply an experiment gone wrong? A test for a spacecraft to send artifacts into space? Are is it the inevitable truth that we are not alone in our universe?"_

Yeah. It caught his attention a good bit. But, the more stunning thing was how fast and easily spread the information had become. It had been only a single day since he began his descent, and now look at how far the info had come. The speed amazed him.

He decided he needed to move, he needed to get to those swords as soon as possible, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling the bone grit against the meat, and rested his feet gently on the wooden panels below him. Using his good leg, he stood slowly, and began to leap to the door in his room, hopping as he went. It would have looked childish to him if he wouldn't have need to do so.

"Issei." Came the precious voice of the girl with white hair from behind him.

Issei stopped, his leg slamming to the ground and sending a jolt of writhing pain through his body. The skin on his back began to crawl, in more annoyance than he had experienced before. If they weren't going to help him, they could just _**die.**_

 _No._ Issei shook the thought from his head. He turned to face the girl who stunted his quest, she sat on one of the two couches while eating chocolate. _You think we are the same? Pathetic. You are so pathetic and lazy. How dare you say you resemble my race!_

For a single second, the anger he held to the girl for no reason whatsoever flooded to the smile he gave her. He cocked his head to the side, the smile toothy and wide. The girl stopped eating her chocolate and looked at him. She stood from her spot and walked up close to him.

He could _smell_ her. Sweet like candy. Something was wrong about her though. Something was off, below the surface. Broken, and chained away.

"Let me help." the girl said. She was staring at him with full eyes on stalk

"You can't. You won't understand." Issei began, but he wasn't able to get through to the girl.

"You haven't let me try, yet." she continued.

"I need my leg fixed. I can do the rest. But, that won't happen." Issei said, turning away from her and beginning to limp his way to the exit again. But he was stopped as the girl grabbed his sleeve.

"I can help. Skin contact while sleeping will help with your healing. No, we don't have to be nude, holding hands would be well enough." she said, releasing him now that she had his attention.

 _What makes you think I want to sleep with you? Why do you all think that? You're all so pathetic._ Issei shook his head once more, the girl was only trying to help him.

Keeping his pleasant façade on this planet could reap benefits, until he determines how others act, but keeping his pleasant self on the constant and keeping his normal self at bay has its consequences. If he kept up his acting for too long and changed, people would catch onto him, and realizing he had been lying. But doing it at the perfect moment… could prove fruitful to him on his time on this planet.

 _After all, the best way to kill is get close to your enemy. Let them believe you are friends._ Issei smiled at the girl once again, but quickly stopped, pushing away again what negative thoughts he had.

"And that would help me heal?" Issei said, his eyes widened as he caught himself. _Why? Why did I say that?_

"Yes. But not as much." she explained, looking away from him now. "If I help, can you take me with you?"

"Why do you want to come with me?"

"I want to answer a few questions myself. You are like me, more than you know."

 _You really aren't. We are nothing alike._ "I can promise you, we are nothing alike."

"I wish to prove it to you." The girl turned an said to him, her eyes burning a fierce fire that wouldn't let up.

"Then prove it at a different time. If you really want to help me now though, help me get outside?" Issei asked, and the girl nodded, to his surprise, as the girl usually looked like a stony cat statue who wouldn't do anything unless told to by her master. _Pathetic._

She approached Issei and supported his bad side, though a crutch would have been faster.

* * *

Once outside, Issei asked to be placed under the shade of a nearby tree. The rays of the sun were right at his feet and tried extra hard to make sure his bad foot was at least touching the sun's gorgeous beams. The action went unnoticed by the small girl, who sat beside him under the tree and used him now as a support. This, however, caught unwanted attention from several figures of the student body both male and female shared the same look of strife.

"Is that the new transfer? Aww, he's kinda cute, why did he have to end up with Koneko? And so soon?" one of the females said, walking past and heading away from the school.

"What does that mean?" Issei asked. _Why did I ask that?_

"Nothing." The girl said, scooting slightly closer.

 _Yeah. A whole lot of nothing._ Issei thought.

"I am going to heal my foot now." He should have done this task much earlier, but turning into a devil seemed to take more from him than it put in. He ended up sleeping for almost a full day, only being woken up by Rias, which he asked about his foot.

 _Well, no reason to put it off any further. When I heal my leg with the sun's energy, I should just bail this girl and leave to find my weapons._ Issei planned.

"Don't. Not here. Too many students." The girl said, looking at him as if panicked.

"Why not? Are the people of this world not familiar with the concept of magic?" Issei asked, getting more annoyed now by her presence. But he need information, and fast. His walls were closing in, and he was bout to get crushed without support.

It was only a matter of time.

"No. Well, most aren't familiar with it. Almost all of those who do know about it, have figured it with… other intentions." Koneko explained.

"I see." Issei said, looking at the girls and boys who walked past them with certain 'looks.'

 _Where is the war? Where is the civil strife and heated battled between empires?_ Issei thought, looking at the buildings and all the people who looked happy in their 'safe' confines.

Soon, power gushed through his veins, and he could see the thick and red power course through him entirely. He felt powerful, he felt a thirst for a fight, and he was perfectly okay with it. No, he wanted _war._

 _War. On a global scale. War stopped my people from coming to this planet. If I bring war, tipping the peace off the edge of a blade's peak, then maybe they wouldn't come here._ Issei though, his eyes wandering off into the sky, watching as the clouds passed and looking out to the void beyond.

 _ **I would be careful, partner. Tipping balances on this world may not work the way you want them too. The flashbulb effect may not be in your favor.**_ Came the same voice from his head that he heard while floating down to this planet.

 _Then what do you suppose I do, o' noble saint? Fight them by myself?_ Issei mocked.

 _ **Sure. You are at my home now. Your power is unlike the world has ever seen, you could be stronger than God.**_ The voice chirped again, piercing from the back of his head.

 _God? Who is this 'God' you speak of?_ Issei asked, perplexed, as he had read something similar in those damn accursed books.

 _ **Ahh, yes. The creator of those Black Books on your world. Though, why they were on you world is beyond me, they seem to be the only reason you were able to acquire me. Perhaps it was fate you came to Earth. Maybe he has a plan for you?**_ The voice echoed. Now, he knew for a fact that this voice was a _living_ presence inside him.

 _Impossible. The power that he held was too much, how could anyone born be able to ever approach him in power?_ Issei questioned, perplexed.

 _ **Just wait. You'll see. You will be unstoppable, stronger than my other hosts combined. You can set me free. You haven't used any of my power, and you are much stronger than previous hosts. The will of my creator is inside you from those books, festering. Use it.**_

Issei looked at his hands, he wanted to fight… He felt the unbridled lust for war, and it was great! _Maybe I am too much like my people,_ Issei thought.

"What's wrong?" Koneko asked, snapping him from his thoughts, leaving him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" Issei asked, this time meaning it.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Koneko asked once more.

"Uhm, yeah? I guess, I mean my leg is starting to hurt again. I just wish I could heal it, but I need to be in sunlight and not near anybody, apparently." Issei said, looking at his broke ankle.

"You can use the sun to heal? Like how plants use it for food?" Koneko asked, leaning forward and looking at him intently.

He deadpanned, he didn't like the analogy, but it wasn't far off. "Kind off. While I don't need it, I can use it to make myself more power. Like most of my people, we can gather energy from the sun and use it for attacking."

"So, you use energy from the sun. Is that the same as magic?" She pried.

Issei was interested as well and began his thought process. "Yes. Though, it is slightly different. It's hard to explain. The magic here that you use shoots through the planet in thick cord, which your affinity to it—based on what I have seen—is that the more comfortable you become with magic, the stronger your affinity to it is, meaning you can contain and use more."

"Slightly different? Could you try to explain? I have time." The girl pried further.

"Well… let's just say this: the magic here on earth has limits." Issei said, making it obvious he became uncomfortable explain it.

"Oh, so you are overpowered?" the girl joked. How dare she.

Issei remained silent. He needed to get away from this girl. She had asked more questions in this shot time than he had his entire time on earth. Soon enough, he would surely be milked dry.

He looked around, but ultimately decided escaping her would be impossible.

"In about 30 minutes, we should have the school to ourselves. We can go to the track field, then you can heal your leg." Koneko said, breaking the silence, scooting slightly away from him.

Issei smiled, this was his chance. _Perfect_. "Perfect, I am starting to hate this discomfort!"

When Issei turned to look at the girl, he was greeted by a side that looked foreign on her usually stoic face. She was smiling brightly at him, almost beaming.

* * *

Issei stood in the middle of the track field, the others surrounding him. And he should have known better than to think it be only him and the white-haired girl. His escape has just increased to a difficult level.

He looked around, all eyes on him, but he looked beyond that. Into the distant outcropping of trees that encompassed the field.

 _Maybe, just maybe…_ Issei thought, refocusing on his broken ankle. His eyes began to glow gold with a black center, and his ankle began to glow along with the swollen area around it. Almost five seconds later, a noticeable difference was seen, which surprised even him. The healing he was using was taught at an elementary level, and it took time, but this was increased tremendously. After a few seconds short to a minute, the glow stopped, and his leg was completely fine.

"Wow… your healing abilities are so… strong." Rias said, lost for words and amazed at the abilities her new pawn had.

Issei stood and face the largest gap between them and took a second to decide on something. Which caused confusion to the others.

"Issei?" Rias asked, looking at him as though something panicked him.

Issei began to glow all over, flakes of gold began to dowse off him and float before blinking out of life. The power around them reached extreme levels in only a matter of seconds, and soon the breath in their lungs were forced to flee as the air around them began to heavy to breathe.

"Ise…?" Rias chocked out, barely.

Trees began to move unnervingly, roots began to spring up around him, and the sun got brighter.

Issei didn't say anything, he instead began his sprint to the trees, in the direction of the power his swords were emitting. With a single jump, he was soaring through the air with tremendous speed. He began to glow even more bright as the gold flakes flew off leaving a trail of gold shimmers behind him.

* * *

He zoomed over cities, fields, baron wastelands, forests and oceans, until he reached a large pier on the other side of the globe. He didn't stop though, traveling further into the country he stopped over what appeared to be a large base of some kind, hidden only by several hundred miles of sand and hills.

Deciding a 'silent' approach was impossible, he flew straight into the heart of the base, landing with an explosion that shot sand up in the air. Two-toned sirens echoed and pierced in his ears, horribly loud. His heart pounded in his chest, rocking his body as his head began to pulse.

Issei raised both his hands, and the sirens began to die. A black mark formed on his left hand then began to glow a slight gold. His hands began to glow brightly as he crossed them in front of him, and with a sudden jerk of his arms to his side, a gush of air made short work of the sand in the air and cleared everything enough for him to see clearly.

And surrounding him, from every side, were hundreds of soldiers, dressed in armor he had never seen before, each piece of armor bulkier than the ones on his planet and every soldier had one. They also were pointing strange weapons at him, each one almost the same, except for a few, which looked years and years beyond the development of the others.

He had messed this up bad. One of the weapons from the crowd fired, and time slowed as he heard the explosion of power, the projectile whizzed past him, his eyes following it as it left a trail of wind that had been pierced perfectly and drilled the earth behind him. His eyes widened slightly as the projectile got lost in the ground. But his attention quickly switched back as the other guns began to fire, he raised his hands, and the weapon fire began to reach extreme levels.

"Stop! Stop shooting! You idiots! What are you doing?!" A female voice yelled out, and the firing ceased shortly after, but already the damage had been dealt.

Floating in the air surrounding Issei, were thousands of bullets, and beyond that was an almost invisible barrier, but the feint gold streaks that shot through the barrier were clear, and it appeared to be gaining power from the bullet fire to launch a far more powerful counter-attack.

Issei turned around to face the new voice, and in front of him was a blonde girl draped int black clothes with a red, white and blue flag on her right shoulder, the flag itself had a lot of stars on it.

"Ahh, you understand us?" The girl asked, stepping closer, only to stop as pressure started rising. Rocks began to float off the ground, as if pressure had the opposite effect on them.

"Yes." Issei spoke, the bullets floating around him began to flip and face their new targets: the people who shot at him.

"Woah, woah, woah! Alright, so yeah, we shot at you, let's not do anything extreme now, okay? It was only in defense, we thought you were going to kill us." The girl said, waving her hands in front of her.

"I was." Issei said simply.

"Uhh… Well! I am glad you didn't!" The girl exclaimed.

"I snap my finger right now, and all of these projectiles shoot back with four times the force and speed." Issei said, raising his right hand. _So primitive._

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not do that! Can we talk? Let me try to right the wrong?" The girl said. Pulling her weapons out and laying them on the ground before backing away, the hundreds of others doing the same. "I assume you want something?"

"I want my weapons back."

The girl giggled nervously, "Well… we need them. You see, you are so advanced, yet you have primitive swords. Your periodic table is larger than ours by several rows. And you are our first alien encounter. Ever."

"Lie to me again and I will cut you open from your neck to your stomach and feed you your intestines." Something inside him snapped and the side that craved war so much came out. "Species like yours try to meddle in the affairs of others and you get destroyed. My people have killed billions—no—more than that. Technologically advanced species, all slaughtered by the blades of war. No mater what projectiles you use, eventually, you all go back to blades and shields."

"Okay! Fine! We already released what was inside your swords. Now, yeah, we lost quite a few people, but those words could power the world in energy for several years!" The girl explained.

"You also told my race where I was. They will want war, this world will freeze in a state of war like a flashbulb going off, red mists will fill the place of your morning dew from the blood of your falling comrades. You don't truly know what you have done, do you?"

"War? You are standing here and not attacking, that shows that your people will talk to us, they can listen. They can help us, we can be allies!"

"We have never had allies. Only war. You assume my people are like me. That is a mistake." Issei said, his devil wings sprouted from his back, and he raised a hand to the girl from a distance. "If you give me my swords, I will cut you a deal you couldn't possibly refuse. If you don't accept, everyone here dies. Everyone. Either way, I get my weapons."

"Why do you want to kill us so much? We will give you the swords back, but I want a real chat from you." The girl said, walking closer to him and extending an arm to shake hands.

"it's in my nature to kill. We are born to kill, trained to, and pitted against each other in—sometimes—deathmatches, to test our strength. My people want me dead for the power I have. They consider it to be 'sacred' and 'forbidden.' But for me, it's a means to kill. A tool." Issei said, a wicked smile spreading on his face as he stepped towards the girl and shook her hand. "My deal to you is this: you will have my help when the need arises, and yes I will know when that need is."

The bullets fell to the sand and the barrier went down, but he was not defenseless. His body was still glowing a magnificent gold.

* * *

Issei sat across from the girl in a large office, soldiers stood around, holding their guns as if they were expecting an attack. His patience was already wearing thin a several places, and he wanted his weapons back. Now.

"Just a few questions, that's all." The girl said. "My name is Serana. What is yours?"

"My name is Issei."

"Nice to meet you." Serana said, extending her hand to shake once more. Issei didn't move and instead remained silent, looking down at her hand. Eventually, he took her hand into his and shook, but remained silent.

"My swords."

"I promise you will get them. Just a few more questions." The girl said, assuring him with a smile.

 _I swear on the life of my people…_ Issei thought, his patience almost broken completely now.

"About a day ago, an unknown flying object soared around the world at an unknown, extremely fast speed, making a full loop before shooting back out, glowing a bright as the sun itself. Do you know anything about it?" the girl asked, he face turned stone.

"Of course I do." Issei said, he looked at his right hand, he was a single push away from flattening this whole expanse fort. Such pettiness, he had spared them their lives, and they interrogate him? "That was me. Of course it was, you know this, why else would I come for my swords. Oh yeah, speaking of swords…"

"Impatient?" the girl joked, but the death glare she received from Issei was enough to put her in her place.

"My patience wore thin when you shot at me. Even more thin when you told me you have already tested on them." Issei admitted. "Hmm, you know? I think that, if I had my swords, I could be a little nicer." Issei said, having no intentions of having a chat. "I have somewhere to be, so if we could hurry this along?"

"Pfeff, like where? A godly being like you? What, do you have school?" the girl joked more.

"Yes." That shut her up.

"Okay, your people, what were they called?"

"We are called Chulelon, of the planet Nararaka. A warrior species. We have a natural affinity to energy and can use it to our will, or on this world, it would be known as magic. My planet is much like yours, though our land is unbroken and stretches for miles. Divided into three factions, we are constantly at war with ourselves, and the land between is uninhabitable from the conflicts." Issei explained, stopping himself from going to far.

"Three factions? Are each different?" the girl asked, leaning in and looking genuinely interested.

"Yes. Each of us fight differently, but I would prefer not to go too far in depth. The reason we are split is because of the beliefs we had about the Black Books." Issei told

"Black Books?"

"Yes, books that came from a planet similar to ours but different. Created by the ultimate lifeform, it is even undetermined which time period the books came from. Inside are pages telling about the division of 'God' and the creation of life. Inside him were planets, trillions, waiting to be released into his void, and when he died the division took place, and life began anew everywhere." Issei explained. "And after those first few pages in every book, the other pages are blank of words, and are instead filled with shapes and figures unknown to us and—as far as we know—everyone else. But the books give special abilities for reading them. But if the people weren't 'chosen' and they read it, the pain inflicted was tremendous, and certainly meant death."

The girl leaned forward and listened, intrigued, and it appeared the soldiers in the room shared the feeling.

"Only one person on Nararaka was able to read one, and the power and knowledge he gained was tremendous. The reign of his empire were our precursors, and the advancements he made alone are still enough to bewilder us."

"Only one could read them?" The girl asked

"No, he could read only one."

"And what about you?" one of the soldiers behind him asked.

"I was able to read them all. Breaking rules and destroying tradition. But what I gained was more the _he_ ever could obtain." Issei said, a smile spreading across his face, as he planned to never tell about the things he saw or try to acknowledge them.

"What did you gain?"

As soon as she asked, the door swung open, and a man in a white lab coat walked forward, holding a case. And the change that emerged inside of him was instant and immutable. In a single heartbeat, the plodding nature of his situation was washed away by a profound, prickling awareness… one that matured into an aggression that he was unfamiliar with, but utterly disinclined to ignore.

He knew what was in the case, it was his swords. He stood from his seat, prepared to rip everyone in the room asunder so he could get at what they took from him. He took a step forward, bearing his frustrations and power. The man opened the case in fear as Issei began to walk forward.

The swords rested gently on the inside of the case, that looked specially designed to hold those swords. Issei reached in, grabbing the two chiseled Chisa Katana's and wielding them at his side.

"Issei, right? I trust we have your word about you aiding us?" Serana asked.

"If you didn't have my word, you wouldn't be alive." Issei said, sparing her a side glance. "I am leaving now."

* * *

"Do you believe he strayed on us?" Kiba asked, looking at the other members of the peerage.

"What was with that power of his? It was insane!" Akeno exclaimed, amazed at the occurrence.

"I don't believe he strayed. And even if he did, he would be quite the formidable target." Rias said, rubbing her head trying to think of something to do. Punishing him is not valid, he displayed his power and she knew punishment was out of question.

"The swords he lost during his fall." Koneko finally said, breaking the silence. All eyes shot up from their fidgeting, and expressions of shock appeared on their faces.

"His swords?" Rias asked, looking up slowly. "His swords! Of course!"

"Maybe we should help him?" Akeno proposed.

"Yeah, but we can't find him. Easily, anyway. He probably thought of that, knowing his amount of power." Rias countered, which left the group in silence once more.

"He doesn't like us." Koneko said after a steady minute of silence. "I don't know why, but he practically screams hate and war from his aura. I could feel it and its terrifying presence."

"He hates us? But why? What did we do?" Rias asked, her eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe… its just his _nature._ " Koneko said, looking down at her lap, saddened that a boy –like her—hated her.

* * *

Issei flew over an open field and stopped as he felt something familiar. His eyes narrowed, as he scanned the barley field, mottled shadows racing across it, and the crops swaying heavily as storm clouds raced overhead. Something was out there, and he could feel it watching him. He floated in the air in darkness, and he narrowed his eyes to search the field once more before he flew off.

He stopped.

Through his peripheral vision, a line of barley crops moved opposite to the wind. Now, as the moon shone through a crack in the clouds, Issei was convinced he was not alone. Surely that whatever disturbed the crops normal flailing in the field was still nearby, and he an idea of what it was.

His heart began to race. Sure, the people on this planet were small fry to him, and his power was incredibly increased from the energy that wired this whole planet, but if someone from his planet came, now of all time, while he was untrained and unprepared, it would surely be the end.

Having almost a full day to himself and his thoughts wasn't a good remedy for him as his first day on earth as his thought were darker than ever before. Power got top his head easily now, and it was a _great_ feeling.

The power in the field got stronger, and his memories flashed to back to his time in the arena on his planet. The revelation of the invisible predator now held a fear in him. He knew what to expect now.

His people have arrived. And they are hiding in the shadows for now, gaining more power.

Behind him, the air broke.

"You." The voice was low and angry, "I jumped after you and landed here."

Issei snapped around, swinging the swords in his arm. The swords were blocked by an opposing pair, the Ronin was blocking in an almost perfect stance. Issei's eyes widened as he knew what came next from the wicked fast and equally deadly warrior.

And he knew, simply holding their weapons did not make him a good fighter. And fighting on the terms of his species—which the lightning-fast Ronin certainly was—magic couldn't protect him. Not against the attacks these swords dealt. Magic battles like the one in the arena were used to determine the number of spouses one could obtain and was most often used for pleasure and destroying large, defenseless planets.

But those swords could cut through magic and bottle it up. Not good, not on this planet.

"You are weak." The man said. His sword moved like ferocious lightning, striking at Issei's sides, then his chest, then arms and legs, each pass leaving _deep_ cuts.

Issei leaped back, each cut—all thirty plus—began to glow and heal. But the healing couldn't replace the pain that lingered in the cuts, a perk of the swords. The Aramusha, elite warriors, brash enforcers of torture and cruelty, capable of destroying thousands of live during war in a single day and still be opted to do more. They kill for joy rather than for the pride of Nararaka, hence why they have less power than the lowest class on Nararaka.

Elite warriors or not, they were far from being silent attackers or elegant attackers, but they move with the precision of a predatory cat and waste no movements. Fitting for the species they are. Their blades have always made short work of the enemy, and paved a stained road of blood to victory, all for pleasure.

"Touch not the cats of Nararaka unless you wear a glove." Issei murmured, his heart beating in his fear, shaking his head and rocking his limbs.

"Dauðinn blasir við þér!" The soldier yelled, dashing forward and delivering a kick that sent Issei sprawling back.

 _He's right. I am weak, and this certainly is the end._ Issei thought, roughly catching what the warrior said, and noting that it wasn't from his faction, but he knew what it translated to nonetheless: _Death beholds you!_

"Jæja, til orusstu!" Issei yelled back after gaining his balance back. _Well, to war we go!_

 _ **Run. You can't fight him now! Run!**_ It was the voice from earlier. Telling him what to do again.

But it was right, if he stayed, he would die. He needed to train himself, he needed speed and power. No level of natural talent or power and wits given from an object could best an Aramusha who slaved his life away for the sole purpose of killing.

The warrior swung a heavy right-hand side attack, and Issei slid into it, letting his swords guide the warrior's over him and away from him. Issei threw his arm up with all the might he could gather, stunning the warrior as his arms and swords were thrown behind him from the brute guard break.

Issei grabbed the soldier by his shoulder and used the hilt of the sword in his right hand to drill the warrior in the nose. Sending him back and further stunning him. Issei leaped away and used his time to jump and dash away with his extreme speed.

He knew he wasn't done yet, but any time was better than no time.

Maybe he does need allies. At least to use as tools if not for anything else.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Rias asked, her head now resting in the palms of her hands again.

Everyone stood after several second of more silence, each feeling a heavy presence coming at them, and soon enough, a breeze of cold air gushed into the room as a window exploded behind them, sending shards of glass throughout the room.

Rias looked at her pawn in annoyance, "Issei! That was my window! Where have you… been?"

She stopped as her eyes landed on the many cuts in his clothes, each draped in blood and perfectly cut. Then she saw the two swords in his hands, intricate designs on the blade made them look almost godly.

"They followed me."

The message was cryptic, but the boy standing before them was scared. And he was the very embodiment of pure magic power, stronger than all of them combined and maybe stronger than Sirzechs himself. And seeing him covered in his own blood with torn clothes made them fear what was to come as well.

 **End of Chapter 2: They'll Follow You**

 **Hey, its ya boy, a horrible fanfiction writer.**

 **Let me know how I did. And this is one of many arcs. Nararaka isn't coming yet, no, that has a while. But Issei will not be overpowered compared to his people, now to Earth and those supernatural beings, he will be Extremely powerful. But, will he reach God like Ddraig said?**

 **Before you flame this story, you know you are, everything is happening for a reason. Joining Rias' peerage was simply for protection on an alien world. And his people are coming for his ass, so yeah, he needs friends. Now if you fell to a new world, you would join a group that would make you more powerful as well, especially if they could help you. So if you (you know who you are and I hope you leave) could please think about the book before flaming it, that would be wonderful! Sorry my books aren't to your standards.**

 **No, for all you beautiful people, of which I enjoy and love a lot even when you flame (not as bad as ^^^) I thank you for your support and constructive criticism. It really does mean a ton to me!**

 **Now if you read this far, its that time of the month again damn it! I need a new name, I change it constantly, so help a bad author name himself pls?!**

 **Leave me a review and I will love you. If not, I will eat your cookies (I know you have some.)**

Psst… Hey, want some candy? I need a good story summary for the front page! plz help! Only the best and most amazing people can read this.


	3. The Mandela Mandala Effect

**So, let me be very clear with this, this story now, compared how this story was in the past, is EXTREMELY different. The original idea is still here, and I still have the full intent to lead you on in this story as I did with the others. I will make you think the story is about one thing, and it isn't. This chapter is a HUGE hint to the truth. I need more filler in this story, which is what I lacked in previous stories, I never gave Issei a proper reason to grow, he was just already OP. I also want to point this out in this story, Issei hasn't demonstrated anymore than two forms of his powers (Plural, yes) and that was Void magic and Light Magic. There are many more.**

 **TetsuyaShiva4 –Yes, I have to start with you! Yes, I mentioned God as the creator of the Black Books, HOWEVER, I need you to understand, in this story, 'God' to which I referred, is a being above all else. In fact, I even went on to say those books were made outside of time itself *hint. * God may not be the kind lovable lord we know in the actual Bible, as per say to Ddraig. And Beerus, ahh yes. Well, Issei is a cat Youkai, as I want some story to explain for the hell of it. But… He is similar to Beerus. What gave it away?**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun—The language that Issei speaks is scattered out in fragments due to a very early contact with his species and Human species, resulting in all languages on Earth (*Most…*) to share his language. When his planet invades, key differences in dialect will appear with the appearance of the three factions, the most recently introduced was Highland Scottish from the Aramusha, which is Japanese for Fallen Warrior. I hope this helps.**

 **Eternity**

 **Chapter 3: The Mandela Mandala Effect**

 **Issei's POV**

My memories hurt me to think about. I can't remember even where they began. And now I have much doubt even if they began at all; at time it feels like a vista of appalling years stretch endlessly behind me, while at other times it seems as if the present moment in which I live, breathe and walk are an isolated point in time about to be lost by the grey mists of a formless infinity. I am on a planet that isn't mine own, and now I am curious of how I am communicating here when I shouldn't be possible. While I know I speak, and I know I can understand, I have a vague impression that some strange and perhaps terrible mediation will be needed to bear what I say to others to the point where I am understood, properly.

Even my own identity is becoming bewilderingly cloudy. While I know who I am, and where I came from, I don't know the _real_ reason of my presence here. This planet is affecting me in a troublesome way, the way the energy travels through the ground here makes my brain feel loose inside my head, so loose I can feel it wish around with each toss of my head. It seems I have experienced a form of extreme trauma and suffered a great shock, perhaps from some utterly monstrous outgrowth of what is normal inside the cycles of unique, incredible experiences I wield in my brain.

These cycles, of course, all stem from those worm-riddled books. I remember when I read them—in a dimly lighted place at the center of each three faction's borders, near a black, oily river where mist always swirled unnaturally. That place was very old, from a time when there used to be peace on out planet. When I opened the first book while sitting on a fallen log, overgrown with moss, my senses were sent reeling. I could smell the fresh moisture in the air, I could smell flowers a short distance and hear even further. The heartbeat of distant animals and the delicate prance of their paws prancing in the mire became all-to-easy for me to hear.

The blank pages in the book began to fill into a formula—a sort of list of things to follow—which I recognized as some form of powerful magic, possibly capable of splitting through the anti-magic my people have. The runes that filled in the more I looked at them, I quickly recognized to be similar to those ancient runes that I had read before in furtive texts of mixed abhorrence and fascination for my precursors and their closest guarded secrets. The book was a key—a guide—to certain gateways and transitions of which mystics have dreamed and whispered since when our race was young and new.

But such runes and spells were forbidden by them, as they dwelled to close to discoveries beyond the dimensions and realms of life and matter that we know. Not a single individual on my planet knew of the planets vital substance, nor where to find the said substance. It was from outside our world. So, what did we do? We went to other planets, of course. Searching for answers, answers for the mind-rebelling questions that our precursors had, and where those books came from, if not from our world? In our voyages, we did gain answers, but… they were the answers to another question—the wrong question.

I remember when I finished the first book, the clock on the front cover moving when I looked away. I remember how I read it—white-faced and resting on the same log as midnight fell, in the mire where strange warfare had been inflicted. I was young then, curious, and I think I had had a family then, though the details of them are grey and twisted like a granite labyrinth. Just exactly what year it was then, I couldn't say; for, since reading book, it stripped me of my sense of time and emotion, showing me many ages and dimensions, some not my own, and dissolved all my notions of time and refashioned to suit it's needs. Yes, it was in that mire where I read, under the seven moons that cast my seven shadows—I recall the constant incessive dropping of dew from tree tops and low fauna echoing around me, and there were chimes too, from distant tribes. I seemed to keep track of those delicate little chimes with a peculiar intentness, as if I feared to hear some remote, intruding note among their delicate tones.

Then came the scratching through the tree, the first of many, fumbling out into the darkness of the night. It came as I drew the ninth ring on the ground, and amidst my shudders I knew what the scratching was. It appeared that, whoever attempted to access the book always won a new shadow, constantly following you, waiting for you to linger in the same place for too long as it walked towards you, never slowing. I had evoked a vortex of twisted time and vision, and when morning found me, I stood before a mass of dead bodies, blood thrown everywhere with no regard, flesh torn and strung in trees. I was drenched in blood and under my nails—a heart stopping sight—was flesh, fresh and horrible. And the worst part, I enjoyed the sight and feeling.

I looked around, and saw the world be birthed anew before my eyes, and never again would I look at it the same. Nor could I ever see the world as I had known it. Mixed with the present scene was always a little of the future, and always a little of the past, and every once-familiar object I had known loomed alien in my mind's new perspective brought to me by my widened sight from the book. From then own, I walked in a fantastic dream of unknown and half-known shapes; and with each book read, and each gateway crossed, the less plainly I could see things of the narrow sphere to which I was bound too in the end, always. What I saw about me, none else saw: and I grew doubly silent and aloof, or I would be thought to be insane. I grew to be top of my class, and through force earned rank one, brutally crushing anyone who dared oppose me, becoming the pride of the Chulelons. The 'chosen' child, the 'prophesied' child, the child who read the Black Books, unscathed.

Yeah… Unscathed was just a trivial word.

Other animals on the planet grew to fear my presence, as they felt the outside shadow which now never left my side, some even going as far as to commit suicide in my presence to escape.

But still, I read more. I read more and more until it became apparent that the Black Books actually _were_ inside me. That's when the public turned on me, shunned me for being powerful. That's when my hate for my kind developed. They kept me around only planning to use me in war. Yet I kept reading those Books, pushing through fresh gates of space and being, and pushed through those new life-patterns in an attempt to reach the core of an unknown cosmos in search of power. Each time I delved in, I went further into that twisting labyrinth of knowledge and time, uncovering new magic. Blood magic. And with such magic, came my thirst for war and bloodshed, more primal and fierce than the instinct my species already had. Of coursed that magic was second to the Eternity magic I gained through other means.

Now, I remember the night I made the five concentric circles of fire on the moist ground in the same mire I had read the books and stood in the centermost one chanting the ominous phrase that I would never dare speak again. The trees, along with everything else, began to melt away, and I began to get swept away by a grey through the gulfs of a now fathomless black with the needle-like pinnacles of unknown mountains miles below me. After a while there was utter blackness, and then came the light of myriad stars forming strange, alien constellations. Finally, below me came the grey and green-litten mire where I had read the books, as I fell, twisted building began came to view, some build in a fashion I had never known or read of. As I got closer to the ground, a hideous fear clutched at me. I struggled in my descent, to no avail, and when I hit the ground, a blackness came to me once again. And after the blackness faded, I was standing in the mire, sprawled flat over the five phosphorescent circles I carved into the ground.

Below me now, was the club room I had become familiar with in the past two days, and deciding I had no time to waste, I headed straight for the window in the room where they all stayed. It seemed the more I thought of those the five circles, the more I remembered about the conjuration in those books. They could tell me things, give me answers and help me! But… will it? Glass shattered and exploded out around me as I landed on the wood panel floor.

"Issei! That was my window! Where have you… been?"

"They followed me." I told her. She looked at me, eyes questioning. I assumed she would understand, but clearly, I was wrong.

"Who?" Akeno asked me, moving closer in curiosity at my many cuts. "Whoever followed you, did they do this to you?"

"He is from my planet. An assassin, an expert with the ancient swords of my people, able to strike with the precision and speed as a predatory cat. The swords he wields, like mine, can cut through magic." I explained.

"So, he can nullify our magic?" Rias asked.

"Like a cat? …" Koneko questioned to herself, looking downcast.

"Yes, the swords can nullify magic. And yes, he has such speed." I said.

"Then how are we supposed to stop him?" Rias asked me.

The question hadn't dawned on me, how were _they_ supposed to help? I tipped the blade in my right hand up and looked at, my vision turning into a tunnel, outlined in red. It didn't surprise me though, of course wielding this sword would have a certain consequence to those who haven't devoted their entire life to slaughtering carnage and blood lust. I can't help but wonder how long it will take for the blood lust the swords give me to completely take over. A few days, given my current state? Longer? This world is affecting me in ways it shouldn't, and yet it is.

"I don't know." I replied simply, it dawned on me now that I was in a dire situation. The Aramusha could follow me, and he most likely was, but I would still have a little time before he caught me, hopefully.

I need to think, I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel light headed, and now the feeling of years stretching past me is looming in me, I could look forward or backwards in time. I dropped my swords and sat on the couch in the room I had landed near, my head in the clutches of my hands. A sharp pain now entered my head, itching to be soothed, but the pain was deep and couldn't be soothed, no matter what I tried.

 _Think! I need to think!_ No matter how hard I told myself to, I couldn't think of a solution to my current problems. But, I need answers.

"Issei? Are you okay?" Rias asked. All eyes fell to me, and I could feel them peer into me. "What's wrong? You can tell us, we're your friends."

 _Friends. Such useless emotions to have, it was all useless. Stepping stones for the better being of me, that's all you are._ I thought, the red tunnel coming back once again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

' _You lie.'_

That voice, that damn voice. The five circles filled my head, and an idea came to me. "Get out of my head." I said without thinking, mumbling it to myself, but the others heard it also.

"Koneko?" Rias asked the girl, and she stood and made her way over to me. The small girl placed a hand on my forehead, and she reeled back. _Stay away._

"Sorry, I have just been struggling to adapt here. It's hard for me to wrap my head around what's going on, I guess I talk to myself to help." I explained. I guess it wasn't far from the truth.

Koneko looked at me, awe struck and… terrified? She hid it well.

"Maybe you should tell us once more about your species. Any similarities they might have with us might help?"

"No, not right now. Maybe later. I need to go outside and think." I said, wanting to escape prying eyes. I needed answers, and I know exactly how to get them. The circles came back to me, I remembered every detail, each symbol that each circle contained.

I stood and began to walk out.

* * *

A circle symbolizes the completion of a cycle, or anything else for that matter. A 360-degree rotation—the Wheel of Time and Magic. The circle represents the completion of a cycle of existence, coming full circle, completions, perpetual motion, progression through time, clockwork and formal structure. The circles link with the Zero Point where the number Zero is linked to an infinite unconsciousness, or endless potential to be whatever is imaginable, or even what isn't imaginable.

The circles themselves symbolize the source of consciousness which create its endless reality. Of the hundreds of Magical circles at my disposal, I have only ever used two, and the one I would be revising now, under the tree tops a great distance away from those Devils, will be an Altered State of Consciousness circle. A circle where the principle underlies all other types of magic, where standing in the centermost circle causes an immediate alteration of consciousness which is requisite for any working of magic, where the mind would be taken from the mundane and thrown into the world of the unknown and magical.

I drew the innermost ring on the moist ground in front of me, the sword I had finally got back becoming my art utensil. The first was now done, small and simple, and the rest became increasingly more difficult, and now I had to draw the intertwining loops, a circle that could give a normal person a headache to look at. The circle in this were not distinguishable, their placement was peculiar and strange, and they were not easily seen.

As I began to draw the second circle, and smells and aromas came to me, and my nose recognized the same scents here that it did from that fateful night when I drew the Five concentric circles of fire on the ground and began my descent. The Akashic Egg, the name for that specific type of circle. Another name, a more common one, is The Akashic Record.

Eventually, I finished the fifth circle, and stood in the centermost one, chanting the same message of tyranny those books filled my head with, the meaning still hazy even for me to understand.

There were no signs when my chanting finished. It came without warning. A feeling of vertigo washed over me, and I was shrouded in darkness as I fell.

* * *

"I can't help but wonder what's wrong with Issei? He has seemed shaken since he returned, just how strong was that warrior?" Akeno began, approaching the window and extending her arm. A purple magic circle formed, basic and rudimentary, a single circle that formed a clock moving in reverse. The shattered pieces began to pick themselves up and come together again, fitting together seamlessly as if it had never been broken.

"Hmm. Koneko, when you touched him, what did you see?" Rias asked, contemplating to herself.

" _Nothing._ " The girl said, she looked scared.

"Koneko, you can tell us." Rias pushed.

"There…" Koneko swallowed and took a deep breath, collecting herself. "There was a void. But, there was something inside it, lying dormant, something powerful, _too_ powerful. I saw it, but only a little of it, it was red and scaled, magic power radiating off it like it was nothing valuable."

"Red and scales? Hmm." Rias zooned off once more.

"There was something else, too. A symbol. It was on my left hand when I came back, but it is gone now." Koneko said, holding her left hand up.

"A symbol? Interesting… I wonder what it could mean?" Rias asked herself, repeating the two key details to herself.

* * *

' _Well, look who's here! You! How about that? What kind of man crawls back to the end of everything with hope?'_

Issei remained silent, the darkness here in this void disabled him completely.

' _Ah! Wonderful! Wonderful! You've run a maze like a good little rat, but no cheese for you yet! No, no, no! You have two fights coming up, one you will survive, and the other? You die in the other, of course! Win-win! Well, we can't have that can we? I guess you can have a little cheese then, just for your survival…'_

Then came the symbol on his left hand once more, glowing a mix of colors before fading away with the black background, and then he lost his sense of direction again.

' _There! Done and done, was it good cheese? Now you know even more than you know! But it isn't enough is it? No, no, no! Full of fill, but still empty! So, we aren't done, are we?'_

Issei remained silent, maybe it was because he found it difficult to speak, as there was a foreign pressure on his body now that wasn't there from previous times.

"I… I ask for the knowledge to…"

' _Ask? ASK? You don't ask of me anything. I tell you. This is my realm, remember? My creation. My place. My rules. You use MY magic. Now, look at you. No concept of what you've stumbled into once again. No sense of place. You don't even know where you are, do you? I suppose few really do, but that's beside the point. I know what you want, and I am going to give you a taste of where you will find your answers. You're going to learn. You're going to become me or die trying.'_

Anger came to Issei, and the pressure disappeared.

"The God of The Bible. Are you He? The creator of Earth? The division written in those books?"

' _Again, with the niggling little details! Hold your tongue! Now, God of the Bible… No, maybe? Yes! No, I am not he! Well, I am, but I am not. I am infinitely more. Or infinitely less? Same difference.'_

Issei stared blankly into the abyss, whoever it was he spoke to, he was insane, a mad god.

' _Use that power wisely, few have ever been able to contain this much power and not come away changed. I am sure you will be different when you return to your devils, I just want to know how! Now go! Go on now! Shoo! And remember what you have seen.'_

Issei began to fall rapidly, his senses returning to him as he fell. Symbols and circles whizzed past him, and son trees entered his vision, along with a multitude of buildings. He was falling towards them, wickedly fast, wind flew past him so fast he couldn't throw his arms out.

He fell through the tree tops, and inches away from the ground, he stopped. He was lifted from nothing, inches from the ground as if suspended from a false series of wires. Below him was were the magic circle he drew should have been, but it was gone now, not a trace was left anywhere.

And then he fell to the ground, like someone pushed him, and the impact knocked the air out of his lungs in a series of furious coughs that shot dirt into the air, which he inhaled greatly, leading to more cough. He pushed himself away from the dirt and backpedaled to catch his breath finally, then looked up. The moon shone full and cold, but something was wrong. Nothing was as he left it.

The moon was not the same as the night he left. It wasn't full when he left.

He looked down at his hands, the symbol on his left hand glowing bright. How long was he in that place of horror? A week?

Everything was _wrong._ It was cold now as well, and he could see his breath in the air. His skin was frozen, bumps on the surface, and he felt weak, as if there was no magic left in him. He brought his arms in close to himself, attempting to contain what little heat his body naturally produced, but that was slowly declining, and without his magic, he couldn't possible keep himself going for long.

He turned and began to walk back the way he came, or back the way he remembered. The frigid air pounding against his face as he walked back, his arms locked tightly around himself. The air picked up form seemingly nowhere, and now he couldn't see the stars or the moon in the sky, they were covered by puffy grey clouds, and spewed trouble for him. His breathing was hard and rugged now. He was trembling, but he knew his only hope of survival by this point was to keep going.

Soon, the air noticeably dropped in temperature, and white flakes began to storm around him from the sky. At first, the ice didn't stick, but as it continued to fall, the colder the temperature around him got. And now, he felt numb. In front of him was a track, clearly for running, and in the center was a grass stretch, the snow slowly beginning to pile on it. Issei pushed further into the field, stopping in the middle, as he felt his legs began to refuse his commands to move, and he was forced to his knees.

As the wind picked up and turned into a blizzard, his vision began to darken as the blizzard turned everything now into shadows of their former shapes. His arms shot up to his head with a new conviction, the cold applying a pressure so profound and painful his tongue could only wiggle in numb grief and vain, as the words for the pain he felt now couldn't be explained in any language known to him.

' _Before me there were no created things. Only eternity, and I endure eternal. Now, in the weeping hearts of all. A great division. Remember tonight, Issei, for it's the night you delved into the deep waters of knowledge, so deep you no longer had the breath to double back. Your choice now, is to swim further, into the great unknown… and hope for a way out.'_

Issei listened to this mad God's voice, his blood moving like a slushy in his veins.

He fell over, his face landing in the cruel and cold grass.

* * *

"How long has he been gone now? Four days and still no sign of him? Could he have strayed?" Kiba said, looking out the window in the room and watching the snow fall outside.

"No, that couldn't have been it, and even so, we would have found him. Or someone would have found him." Rias countered.

"But he flew to America to get his swords back, if he traveled that farm, there is no way we could have found him. Despite the ties we have there. He could be anywhere in the world!" Kiba struck back. Rias remained quiet, she knew he was right. Kiba looked out at the track field through the window, the snow picking up.

"The storm is really picking up now. No wonder they called for people to stay indoors if possible. The worst snow storm we have ever had to date." Akeno said, looking out the window with Kiba from a slightly further distance.

Kiba saw a silhouette in the snow, creeping out from the woods and stopping momentarily before being lost in the storm as the snow fell harder and the wind picked up. Kiba reached down to the sword he held in his belt loop.

"Did you see that?" Kiba asked, looking intently through the window, the blizzard reducing his vision past more than a few feet to nothing.

"What? What was it?" Rias asked standing from her spot at her desk.

"A… silhouette of someone, he was walking towards us, but stopped as the snow grew heavier." Kiba explained

"Could it be Issei?" Akeno asked, and that got the group to stand on edge.

"Should we go?" Kiba asked.

"Who would I be to say no? Either way, we help someone." Rias said, walking to the large set of double doors that was the entrance to the ORC clubroom.

* * *

The group of four walked together in a close-nit jumble to avoid losing each other. Their magic formed a barrier around them that kept the snow at bay and provided them warmth, a nice trait to have given the current conditions. Kiba was in the lead, leading to the place where he last saw the shadowed figure in the snow, and from his current surroundings, he knew they had a decent walk left.

"It's him. I can feel it now." Koneko said, stepping ahead of Kiba and taking the lead. She guided them slightly off the course they started on. But soon enough, right in front of them, buried high in snow and unmoving, was Issei. They all rushed forward and crouched to his aid. Rias rolled him over, his face was unnaturally white.

"Oh my, do you think his body isn't used to this kind of weather?" Akeno questioned, kneeling on the other side of his body to Rias to surround him in warmth. Steam rolled off him, and his breathing was agonizingly slow and rugged.

"His magic is gone." Koneko said, approaching him and kneeling close to his head.

She moved her hands to his eyes, and when she touched his skin, she retracted her hands at the coldness of his skin. Saying he was freezing was simply an understatement. Kiba moved closer to him now as well, looking to see what Koneko was doing.

Koneko moved once again, finally landing her hand on him, this time though, nothing came to her. She moved her fingers to open his eyes, and when his eyes were opened, the group looked on shocked.

Golden irises with a black center, moving with life and burning with an eternal fire.

Koneko looked on now, stunned as she like she was floating. Everyone began to disappear in darkness around her, as a feeling she couldn't explain surrounded her and outstretched forward and behind her. She looked into his black eyes and saw his life, she was confused.

Her brain began to jumble, she was in the future and the past, in a time that didn't exist, but did. She felt everything, yet she felt nothing at the same time. Visions flashed before her eyes, not her own, and she began to live life as someone else, in a world that was the same as hers, yet so very different. She was in a time now where children were far from free, where their freedom came from brutal matches fought often to the death, where relationships were torn by fights, sometime even those two were pitted to fight each other to the death, or they both died. She was a passenger on a ride watching a horrible world go past her, a time where the truth in the world could be undone and changed.

Knowledge came to her like a bat flying to escape hell, and she finally began to understand the nothing behind his eyes. When she came to her senses, her vision was blurred by tears, and she looked straight into his eyes of golden fury. There was nothing there, no conscience, no life or love, or even the fundamental understanding of life or death, of good or evil, and of right and wrong. His blank, pale and emotionless face, with the blackest of eyes surrounding in royal gold.

His ears and tail began to uncover themselves, appearing now as if suppressed by what little magic he had left in his body. His body doing everything in its power to hide who he was truly, as she had been doing for so very long.

She stared into the blackness of his eyes, her ears and tail appearing as well. A single tear drop fell from her eyes and landed on his cheek. The longer she stared, the less she seemed to care for what was going on around her, and the less her emotions seemed to affect her. She was being shook vigorously, but she grabbed up Issei's head and stared into the black eyes as if searching for something. Behind the darkness in his eyes, she finally saw things moving, and she found them hard to spot. But the longer she stared, the deeper she was pulled in, and the thing behind his eyes were what a normal person would have dubbed to be evil in its purest form. In his eyes was a red power, scaled and wonderful, floating and moving freely as if yearning for more and wanting to be free. And soon, like a deity, she found the darkness surrounding her, absorbing everything around her for its own greed. She felt familiar with this place, as if she had been here before, and then she remembered the night the symbol on her hand appeared.

And she was drawn further by a spark that was much further past the dragon, something deeper, something she was drawn to, and felt she deserved to know what it was. The closer she got, the safer she felt, and the readier she was to let go.

' _Let go'_

She moved further,

And the closer she got, the better she felt, the warmer she felt. But she couldn't help the want to let herself stay here forever. To let herself go. Repeatedly, though, she found herself in the same predicament. She wanted to stay here. It felt right here, good here. And she yearned for the sweet release and escape to be free of the worry she once felt that was no longer with her while she was beside his spark.

The sound here was beautiful, a perfect hum that made her heart sing to a rhythm known only to her. She was closer to it now, and she reached with her left hand, the symbol that appeared on her left hand that fortunate night when they first touched glowing greatly.

She felt it all now, she felt all of him, the power… the hate? The anger! The sadness… but the **power!**

A word came to her, written in a language that could only be his: Eternity!

She had never seen the language before, but the meaning was clear and sent a burst of clarity through her happy little mind: Eternity!

So beautiful, so full.

* * *

Koneko shot up from her bed, which Issei was now on. Her heart was steady, and her mind felt opened and completely unclouded. When she looked at things now, she saw more than shapes, she saw infinitely more than that! She saw the present and the past, all jumbled into a perfect mix of what was now in front of her! She stood and danced around her room, happier than she had ever been, as if a plague had come and changed her life for the better. Everything was perfect in her eyes, simply amazing. Nothing could be refined anymore to change it, everything was just _perfect._

She approached the mirror that was hung perfectly on her wall, which was perfectly painted and perfectly symmetrical. She looked at her perfect reflection, and felt contempt at what perfect imagery she saw: her eyes were a bright, burning gold with black center.

And she felt powerful, unlimitedly so.

She smiled, genuinely, but it felt so wrong.

 **End of Chapter 3:** **The Mandela Mandala Effect**

 **Ohhhh, so… Something is happening, any guesses? Is it good or bad? Is it something only Koneko and Issei can have? Or is it more? Infinitely more?**

 **Review? Pls?**

 **Sorry for the ton of scene breaks, won't happen again.**


End file.
